Bela's Break Through
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Bela's thought what it'd be like to act differently and she soon gets to experience what it would be like. Of course everyone is a bit shocked. Find out what she is like when not chasing after her brother.
1. Bela's Break

My name is Natalia Braginski. I'm also Belarus, a small country that my brother…use to rule.

There is only one thing that I like in this world and that is my brother. People say I'm obsessed with him and it seems that it _looks_ like that. Every time I see him or hear about him I can't help but act different than what I think of acting.

I see him a lot at his house and I try not to talk but I always seem to turn into a … crazed woman. "Brother."

Every time I say that he jumps, turns, and, when he sees me, runs away. I'm always pained by the action, but I don't show it and end up chasing him. With the action that I make, everything is misread.

"Go away!" is what he shouts ever time. I feel heartbroken but end up scratching at the door that he closes on me.

"Let me in, brother, I just want to talk. Let me in!"

I seem to say that in a creepy voice, but I don't know that. He'd tell me to go away again and I'd think about going away, but then I find myself breaking the door knob and peering through the crack in the door.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me." Is what I chant when I see him.

Now that happens when Ivan, my brother, is around. When he isn't around I act the way I want to act for a short while.

Today my brother is out with the other four allies, who I think are all idiots, and having a meeting. I'm glad that he has a good time, but I miss him too much.

I hear a knock on my door and turn to see my sister Ukraine, or Katyusha, there. "Bela, I have come to see if you'd like to go outside with me."

She gives me her smile that she easily shares with everyone and I shake my head. "I'll leave when brother comes back." Is what I say, but not what I wanted to say.

She frowns. "Okay, but if you change your mind I'll be in my fields."

"I won't change my mind." I say staring out the window again waiting for my brother to come back.

I hear her leave then feel sad at the way I speak with everyone. They think that Russia is all I think about, but that's not always true.

I sometimes think of what it's be like to actually say or do what I want instead of having another me doing and saying things. I always say "another me" for the reason of feeling like I have two different parts of me. I even describe them differently.

One part of me is the one who wants Russia all to herself. She is also mean, scary, a control freak, and other things. Basically she's the Belarus you usually see.

The other part of me is sort of the opposite. She's shy at times, calm, has a cheery side to her, isn't obsessed with brother, and is very nice. She's not seen very often, but it'd be a different life if she was.

I look at the clock and see that it's 3:45 p.m. I sigh and get up to leave when Ukraine comes in again. "I thought you were going to your field." My harsh self says.

She looks at me and weakly smiles. "I felt like being with you, but if you don't want me to…"

She was about to leave, but I stopped her. "No!" I say a bit shocked since it came from the me that is not seen often. "Please…stay."

I say that part quietly and more sweetly than my other voice. I look at Ukraine's shocked face and look away embarrassed. I didn't know if she was smiling or not, but she came over and grabbed my hand. "Then I'll stay."

Why was I crying and what for? I think I was crying because I'm happy, my nice and shy self had finally won a battle to say something before my other self.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short but it's one of many chapters that i've written. This is like a prologue and i sort of don't know if it's good, but i hope it is.<strong>

**I had gotten this picture of Belarus and just had a feeling like i should write a story/fanfic about her and wound up writing this during Chem. I was paying attention, but i just got engrossed by the story and kept writing.**

**Any way, again, i hope you liked it and i plan on having the second chapter up soon. Please review because i'd like to see if anyone likes it or not. Thanks :) **


	2. A trip to where?

After I had done a good deal of crying, Ukraine and I went to the living room. We started to talk about things that came to our mind, and she didn't bring up anything about me being different. We had gotten to this one topic, though, of which nation we'd like to visit the most. "I'd like to visit Canada. He and I have a lot in common, as I'm told, but I want to see it for myself."

"Canada, huh? Hmm…" I thought about it and soon decided. "I'd probably like to go to Italy," She gave me a smile of understanding. "But with what Russia keeps telling people about me, I don't know if he'd like my company."

She had frowned. "Yeah, but with you being you now I bet they'd think that you're actually nice and sweet."

I smiled. "Thanks." I then had a sudden thought of going to Spain. "Hey, how about Spain? He's a bit of an airhead at points but I'd like to taste his tomatoes."

Ukraine had smiled. "Yes, he does have a way with planting those tomatoes and having them come out so delicious. I wish I could be like that with my crop."

"But you are." I say, "You are always kind and caring; with a kind and caring master, the plants must want to grow to make their master happy.

She smiles and laughs. "I never thought you'd say something so understanding and caring like that." I blush. "Thank you, though, I'm more confident about my farms and gardens being delicious now."

I smile and nod. "That's what families are here for, right? To help, love, and support the ones they care for."

Her smile brightens even more. "You've become a bit more mature, haven't you?"

I blush again and give a shy smile. "I don't know about that. I can easily fall back into being immature, but doesn't everyone?"

We laugh together. I heard the clock chime and check to see that it's really late. "We should get to bed." Ukraine stated.

I turn and nod with a smile. We say our goodnights and go to bed. Before I had fallen asleep I had decided to name the two personalities that I have. Bela will be the me that's nice and shy. Lia will be the temperamental and control freak. Of course I had taken the names from my country name and my human name and I quiet like them.

I had fallen asleep hours ago and soon woken up to footsteps. At first I thought it was my brother but Ukraine had nudged me. "Bela?"

I stir a bit and look at her then at the clock. 2:15 a.m. I groan a bit and see her about to inch away. "Don't worry. Lia's not up, it's me." She gives a sigh of relief and comes closer to me. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about it." She didn't need to say anything more for me to understand what she meant. "So Lia is the other one we see more?" I nod. "And you're Bela right now?" I nod again. "Okay, what I really want to ask is…what are you going to do about brother?"

I blinked and sat up in my bed. I haven't thought about it before and I really didn't want to right now but I basically said, "I'll tell him when I get the chance." Before she had said a certain fact I had spoken again. "I know that he runs from me, but I want to tell him myself."

"But what if Lia is in control again? Would you like me to tell him?"

I thought about it again and shook my head. "No I want to tell him no matter what. I want to be Bela when I do, so."

I didn't need to say anything more because she understood. Once she was certain there was no more questions she wanted to ask, she patted my head and gave me a little hug. "I'll be here for you if something goes wrong."

I smile and hug her back. "I know."

She went back to her room and I had fallen back into my bed. I closed my eyes and had pondered about the conversation until I fell asleep again.

When the morning had come I heard my brother's footsteps. This time I knew it was him because when he got close to my door he slowed his pace, so he would wake me, then started to scurry away. I had chuckled at the behavior he had show just by his feet and got out of bed.

Once I was in the usual dress that I wore, I had opened my door and stepped into the hall way. I looked up the hall and saw that Russia was now standing still, waiting to hear me come after him. I smiled and chuckled softly this time. Ukraine had, then, stepped out of her room yawning; once I saw her, my spirit lit up.

I started to run and saw that Russia was shaking out of fear, but ignored him and hugged my sister. "Good morning, Katy."

Russia had stopped shaking and turned to see that I was giving my full attention to our sister and not him; he was quiet happy, but a bit confused (his face gave it away). "Good morning, Bela."

I smiled brightly then turned to Russia. He jumped and started to shake again. "Good morning, brother."

He had blinked, coming back from a thought, and replied silently. "G-good morning, Belarus."

I smile even more and turn to Ukraine. "So, what are we going to do today, Katy?"

She turns her smile into a puzzled, thinking look, then smiles. "Aren't we going to visit another country? You know, to see the sites?"

I nod. "Yeah, but I still don't know which one to visit." I think for a minute. "How about Estonia?"

I had asked this just to see my sister blush and I was successful. "E-Estonia?"

"Yup, or should we visit someone more to the west, like America?"

"Absolutely not." I hear Russia say.

I turn to him and he flinches when I crossed my arms. "Why not?" I ask. "I've never been there and I'd like to try…what is that thing called again?"

"Mc Donald's hamburgers?" Ukraine suggests.

"Yeah that."

I give him this one look and he started to shake out of fear again (I need to stop doing that, scaring him with a simple look). "W-whatever you like."

I frown then sigh. "Brother, there is someone I'd like to introduce you to."

He blinks at the sudden change of subject. "Who?"

"Bela." I say smiling. "She's the person that's talking to you right now." He looks at me like I'm weird (like he hasn't done that before). "She's the side of me you don't see often. The one you see is Lia, she's the one who chases you."

"But you're still one person." He states.

"I know, but Bela is nicer than Lia, you don't have to be afraid of her." He gives a slight nod and I turn to Ukraine. "All right Katy, let's pack for America."

Before Russia could oppose, we went to our rooms and started to pack.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter in whoo! I had instantly typed this up just so i could publish it on hear :)<strong>

**I hope this chapter is good. Please leave comments or review.**


	3. Dinner at McD's

We had arrived in America a day later, and the three of us, Russia didn't like the fact that we were going to America so he came with us, were greeted by the obnoxious yet cut blonde American, Alfred F. Jones, or America.

"Haha! So you guys made it." We nod and he looks at me. "Hey Russia, I didn't know that you sister was this cute."

I blushed a bit, but composed myself. Russia, though, was holding his lead pipe that came out of nowhere. "If you do anything you'll be hurt, da?"

America had shivered and held his hands up in surrender. "Dude, chill, I was just complimenting her." While my brother started to chant kolkolkol, America had turned to my sister and I. "All right, so who wants to go eat some Mc Donald's?"

Before we could answer, another man had come from behind Al. "You know you shouldn't make them eat that rubbish the instant they get here."

Alfred turns to the other man. "Yeah, but I bet they would like to try some, so don't say anything just yet Iggy."

The man then hit America as he laughed. _Iggy huh?_ I think,_ then he must be Arthur, or England._ "You know, some Mc Donald's sound good."

I say this and the Brit had stopped hitting America to look at me. Al just smiled. "I told you that they might want some. Ow!"

Arthur had given the American another punch and crossed his arms. "So I guess this mean we will be eating that rubbish any way."

"At least it's better than having your cooked food." America had said, his reward being another punch given to him by Britain.

We had left to get some food, after Britain stopped hitting America, and now we were at a table eating. "You know," I say between bits, "This stuff isn't half bad."

I had ordered a double-quarter pounder with a Hi-C to drink with it. America had three Big Macs, my sister had a plain hamburger, Britain ordered a salad, and Russia asked for just a drink. "I agree." Ukraine said eating her smaller sized hamburger.

"You guys should try the Big Macs; they're even tastier." America gave a smile them bit down into one of his Big Macs.

I giggle and take a note to get one latter. Arthur, though, just rolled his eyes and played with his salad. I suddenly thought that he must not like hamburgers or something since he calls them rubbish and all. "Honestly." He says poking his fork in the salad and finally taking a bite.

America stops eating and swallows as he looks at his friend. "What's wrong, Iggy?"

England gives America a glare then sighs as he puts his fork down. "Nothing." He then looks at me. "Say Natalia-"

"Call me Bela, please." I asked interrupting him.

I know he hates being interrupted and he had given a small scowl when he was. He had nodded then continues. "Bela, why is it that you're not acting the way that Russia describes?"

Russia glares at him, and I speak. "Well, right now, the part of me that acts that way is dormant, and I don't know when she might take control again." The two blondes look confused and I sigh. "I sort of have two personalities, as I call them; one is a crazed woman and obsessed with Ivan, and the other is a bit more normal and doesn't chase after my brother."

They nod. "I've heard of people having different personalities that take form as a person, but to think that a country could, too."

I smile at Arthur. "We're human, too, so…" he nods, agreeing with me and understanding what I'm talking about.

"That's so cool!" Al says a bit late.

I laugh as Arthur rolls his eyes. "I don't really know if it is cool or not."

Before America could reply, England asked me another question. "How did you find out that you had two different personalities?"

All of them look at me, interested in my answer. I think for a second. "I believe I started to find out about them when it felt like two people were having a battle for control. They'd fight over who should speak or make an action, and usually my other self, Lia, would win."

He nods slowly, taking in all that I had said. "Interesting." Was all he said.

After that we had finished eating, disposed of the garbage, and left to go to Al's house. "You guys will be in the three guest rooms over there." He said pointing down the hall where we saw the doors.

"Well of course they will be, you git." Britain said trying not to roll his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"And that means Iggy will be rooming with me." Alfred stated give off a bright smile.

"Of course I will-…wait, what?" Arthur looked at Alfred as his face was turning red. "Like bloody hell I would! I'll sleep on the couch if I have to."

"Well goodnight you guys." America said as he grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him down the hall to a certain door.

"Hey, wait!" England shouts. "Did you even listen to me? I'm not going to room with you, you daft idiot." He kept protesting and tries to run away, but couldn't; Alfred had already dragged him into a room and closed the door before Britain could run.

The three of us just stood there, a bit surprised to what happened (I was laughing on the inside) and soon turned in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup a little hint of USUK, i hope you don't mind. So chapter three is in, now just to get going on the fourth. I'm not going to make any promises, but i will try to write it and then upload it a.s.a.p. so please be patient.<strong>

**I hope you liked it. Please review it'll make me happy and try to get another chapter in soon :)**


	4. Morning Ruckus

**For the ones who had reviewed this story i thank you :) Please continue to review**

* * *

><p>I had woken up the next morning in fear that Lia would take advantage of being in control again, but to my relief I was still Bela. I would lie and say that the shouts I heard had woke me up, too, but they didn't. What really woke me up was the nightmare I just had.<p>

I tried to forget it or to push it out of my mind, but it would slide back into my thoughts. It was bothering me, especially since _she_ was in it. When I was in the dream I had saw her standing in the middle of the pitch black room with an evil grin plastered onto her face. Though her grin had shot a tremor down my back, her eyes had caught my attention, they were filled with worry (probably for brother) and it also looked like she was scared.

Putting the thought of her actually being scared away, I decided to speak. "Lia, why'd you call me here?"

"I miss brother." Was her reply. I tried not to roll my eyes and listened as she continued. "I want to be in control again." When I heard her state this I was ready to protest. "But," she said before I could say anything, "I'll…let you stay in control…for now anyways."

I blinked in surprise at her sentence. She was going to let me stay in control? Why? Is there something wrong with her? "Lia," I choked out, "What brought on this…kindness."

"It's not kindness." She hissed, giving me an acidic glare, but soon softened her face. "I'm just letting you get your far share of the world. I'll be in control again sooner than you think."

"I won't let you." I state with fierce determination.

"You won't have a choice when you're in danger and need my help." While she said that, her grin had turned into a frown as she vanished from my sight. I was confused as to why she had frowned, but soon blinked as my eyes started to water. I focused on the surroundings and saw the room was being licked with flames; it was a ball of fire and I was in the middle. Too shocked to move, I didn't realize that the ceiling above me was weakening and soon it collapsed.

I had heard a bang against a wall just before I was hit by the boards and jumped back into reality. I looked around and found myself back in the room I had slept in. "Bloody hell!" I hear through my closed door. "You could have hit me!"

"That was the idea." I hear my brother's voice say. "Now be a good fellow an shut up, I don't want Bela to wake up a be in a bad mood."

I had smiled when he said my name, but soon frowned. _He probably doesn't want Lia to wake up, but he would have said her name, right?_ I sighed at my thought and took the cover off, which I regret.

I was engulfed by the morning chill and I was about to go back under the covers. I had turned to get back in bed, but soon stopped and sighed; with the memory of that horrid dream still lingering I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I groaned a bit and got dressed.

Once I was in the hall, I saw that it was empty. I was a bit relieved that I was alone and started to walk down the hall when I saw a hole in the wall. I looked at it and chuckled. _Brother must have done this with his pipe._

As I smirk at the hole, Ivan came around the corner. "Ah, good morning Bela."

I looked at him. He was smiling, not that forced, put on smile, but a real smile. "Good morning, brother." I said smiling back. "Did you do this?" I ask pointing to the hole.

I could've sworn that I saw his cheeks turn a bit pink, like an embarrassed child that was caught doing something wrong. "Da," he said nodding a bit, "Britain was annoying me so I wacked the wall with my pipe as a warning to him."

I chuckle at his obvious lie. "I hope he didn't get hurt." He shook his head. "Good, and brother, please don't hurt them for real.

He gave a slight nod. "Let's get some breakfast, da?" He asked changing the subject.

I had nodded and we started to walk down the hall toward the dining room. Once we had gotten closer, I started to smell delicious food. We came into the room and I had caught the scene in front of me; the table was filled with breakfast food, some were English and others were American, but I just looked at the food. I could've drooled at the glorious sight I saw.

"Bela," my sister said getting my attention for half a second, "you're awake."

"Yes, I'm sorry I slept in." I apologized and the Englishman snorted.

"At least you don't sleep in like the git over here." He gave an irritated eye roll. "What astounds me is that he got up early this morning to make breakfast, he wouldn't even let me enter the kitchen."

"Well, I don't want you to poison our guest." The American said coming out with the last dish of food.

Britain just scowls. "And another thing is that he know how to cook certain British dishes."

Alfred smiles. "That's because I know you don't like that much of American food, so I make you English meals instead." He takes his seat next to the, now blushing, Brit, who called his a wanker.

I had taken my seat, also, and saw my brother sit in the chair next to me. _Wow,_ I think,_ he must have finally gotten over being afraid of Bela. He doesn't usually sit next to me._ Forgetting my sudden thought we all started to eat. I complimented his food and he smiles. "Thanks. Isn't my food is better than Iggy's? I mean mine has way more flavor and isn't burnt."

He had gotten slapped upside and laughed. "Why do you always have to be so negative about my food?"

"Because it's gross." He said bluntly.

"Says the one who eats it and _tries_ to praise it." We all turn to the one who had spoke and saw yet another blonde; this one, though, had long wavy hair that went to his shoulders. "May I join in the feast?" He asked.

It didn't take too long for the other two blondes to answer. "No!"

America was blushing from the true statement that was said and Britain was seething with anger. "Who the bloody hell would let the bloody frog in?" He glared at the "frog" and spat out, "No one wants to see your beardy face here, France, so why don't you just leave."

"Aw, but _mon cher_, I only came because little Canada wanted to visit his brother."

When he had mentioned Canada, we all noticed him standing next to France. "H-hello."

"What's up, bro?" America asked, suddenly coming over to his brother and clapping his hand on his shoulder, making the other blonde almost fall forward.

"Nothing really," he said quietly, "I just heard Russia was visiting, so I wanted…" He had mumbled the last bit softer so I couldn't catch it.

"So you wanted to check up on me?" Canada gave a shy nod, clutching his bear closer to him. "Aw, thanks for thinking about me bro."

The two had gone into conversation and the Frenchman slid over to my sister and I. "_Bonjour_ ladies, I bet it's boring over here with America," He extended his hands giving us roses, "so why don't you come over to France?"

Our answer happened to come from brother. He had swung his lead pipe in between France and us. France had started to shake since the pipe had come close to scrapping his nose, and slowly looked over at Ivan. "Next time I won't miss, da?"

France had merely nodded and ran over to Canada. Britain had started to laugh, but soon stopped when Russia looked at him. He cleared his throat and started to speak. "Right…um America weren't we going to show your guests around town before they leave on the morning fight tomorrow?"

I blinked and suddenly remembered that our bosses had given us only the weekend off. "Oh yeah, let's get going then." He looked at his twin. "You can come with us if you want."

Canada merely nodded and we all had left the house, scrambled into America's hummer, which was able to fit all of us to my surprise, and headed for town

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four is in and i thought it would take a while for me to think of what to do. So yeah i had France and Canada added in because i wanted a little comedy, really i wanted Canada to come in and France sort of came along with him, he sort of begged me to let him come...sadly i gave in...jk<strong>

**I hope you like this chapter, i know i made it more interesting with the nightmare and stuff, but that's just the beginning...i think ;)**

**R&R please, i'll let you eat some of America's delicious English if you do -_holds out plate_- his scones are actually quiet delicious, too :) yeah he made some for Iggy but the Englishman didn't want any :o shocker right?**

**So now i have scones to give away if anyone wants them...who knows i might take them for myself ;) I may be American but there are some foreign foods that are delicious, or so i have heard. One of these days i'm just going to beg my aunt or Japan to take me to Japan just to taste their ramen, i've seen pictures of that food and it looks delicious!**

**Thanks for reading and again R&R :)**


	5. Another Side

America let each of us choose a place to go to and Ukraine asked to go to the Farmers Museum. It was actually quite nice, especially when we got to see the cows and sheep. We need to note to keep brother away from cows with horns, though; he almost riled them up to the point where they'd plow through the gates that were protecting us from them, but thank goodness my sister calmed them down and I dragged Ivan out.

I'm just happy that he's not afraid of me, Bela, and he'll let me touch his arm and he won't shiver anymore; I'm so happy.

We had been avoiding this one spot in the museum; we all have been trying to get Ivan away from it but he found a way in to watch the blacksmiths at work and explaining what they do. The look on his face was a creepy face, one with pure joy, interest, and evil, like he was planning to do something with blacksmithing. I didn't have enough courage to move my brother, so America almost reluctantly let go of Britain, he's been holding his hand through the entire tour of the place and bored out of his mind, and dragged my bother out. "We still have other places to see." He said putting on his annoying smile that seemed to be plastered on whenever he wants.

When we finally decided to leave, which was after my brother was dragged out of the blacksmiths area, we were back on the road. "Say, mon cher, are you happy we went there?"

France was asking Canada, who was smiling brightly. He nodded and hugged his real maple syrup that France bought for him. "Yeah," he looked up at my sister, "did you enjoy the museum Ukraine?"

She was all giddy. She turned around to look at him and was almost bouncing. "Yeah, I did." She turned back around and clasped here hands together. "Next time I want to go there when it's the winter. I bet they do corralling; oh, it'd be so nice to see."

"It actually is." Said Britain; he turned to give her a smile. "It's quite splendid, really, kids come out to sing and families come to enjoy the Christmas mood."

"Oh that sounds like it'd be fun!" She was getting even happier.

"All right," America had looked in his one mirror and got our attention, "where to next then?"

He was looking at me and I started to think. It was past one and I didn't want to go anywhere. I mean I'd like to go to Boston and see the Aquarium, I'd also like to go to Water Safari; there were so many places I'd like to go to really, but we didn't have enough time too. I made a little pout. "This is when I wish that our bosses let us have more days off." I mumbled.

Brother must have heard me, but I didn't pay attention to him when he pulled out the old looking phone, the one used for war or whatever. "What places do you want to see?" America asked again.

I sighed. "I'd like to see the Aquarium in Boston, and do whatever else in Boston, but there's so much there to do that'd it'd take three or four more days to have all the fun."

America looked at me again, then at my brother and smiled. "Let's get your stuff then."

I was confused until my brother patted my shoulder. I looked at him. "I convinced our bosses to let us have another week off to have fun."

I felt my mouth turn into a big smile, that could out do even America's, and hugged him. "Thank you, brother." He froze at my sudden action, but then wrapped his arms around my back.

"It was so problem, da?" I chuckled. I knew that he must've threatened our bosses just to make his sisters happier, but I didn't say anything and just released him.

"So Boston it is then." America had a smile on his face. He stepped on the gas to get us back to his house as soon as possible and the Brit next to him started yelling in his ear.

We soon arrived in Boston and got some rooms in a hotel. Of course my sister and I were roomed together, France and Canada had the room next to us, America and Britain had the room across from our room, and Russia had the one next to them.

Since we arrived pretty late we instantly went to bed, but I couldn't go to sleep; I was too excited to sleep. Ukraine had easily gone to sleep and I didn't want to bother her, so I got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. "I can't wait!" I whispered to myself.

"Yeah, well I can't either." I heard her voice and looked at my reflection again. She was there instead. "What's so great about some stupid aquarium? Unless you're going to see the sharks I don't really care."

I pouted and made an angry face. "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled and crossed her arms. "I can't go anywhere else, so I'm stuck with a stupid life to watch."

I relaxed a bit but still kept a firm unafraid face on. "What's wrong then?"

She was taken aback; I knew that she only talked to me when she had something to say or was a bit down. She uncrossed her arms and looked down. "I'm not happy." I was going to make a mean remark, but she spoke before me. "I'm not going to beg for control, I'm just mad at myself." I was now confused. She rarely showed any kind of emotion or feeling besides being obsessed and angry at me. "I'm glad that brother is happy and jealous of you."

"Jealous?" That was a first for her to admit being jealous.

She still wasn't looking at me, but I could see she was blushing out of embarrassment. "Yeah, our brother is trying to make you happy and to keep you happy."

"That's just so he doesn't have to deal with you." I said it so bluntly and sort of regretted it. She started to tear up and they fell from her eyes. The same tears were strolling down my cheek as well. "I'm sorry."  
>"Don't be. In fact you shouldn't be since it's the truth." She wiped away some tears, but more kept falling. "He hates me."<p>

"No he doesn't." I was trying to reassure her, but she wouldn't listen. "Listen, Lia," she finally looked up at me since I called her by name, "he does love you, just not the way you act around him; it scares him and I bet that if you started to act differently that he'd try to come closer to you."

She scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Trust me." She looked at me. I could tell that she was fighting with herself, but in the end she nodded.

"Please don't make me hate you because our trust didn't work." It was like she was begging. She wants to trust me.

"I'll try." I smiled and she did, too, and this smile wasn't evil, it was sweet. "Hey why don't you take over when we go to the aquarium?"

She blinked. "But you wanted to see it not me."

I shrugged. "I'll still see it, but through your eyes instead." She didn't know how to answer and I sighed. "If you don't feel like it will work out or if you are about to…well I don't want to say anything mean. What I'm trying to say is that if you start to feel uncomfortable then you can switch back with me."

She smiled to that and nodded. "Thanks…Bela." She suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to act all nice and turned her face into a scowl. I laughed and shook my head. Before she had disappeared I caught her smiling again.

I heard a knock on the door and looked at Ukraine. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, sorry if I woke you up."

She shook her head. "You didn't."

We went back to bed and I realized that I was now tired than ever, but before I feel asleep I had a sudden thought; _who knew that Lia could be nice and cry? I guess that means she's hiding more of herself from every one._

I suddenly figured out that she was shyer than me and I chuckled when I heard her voice. _Shut up!_ "Goodnight, Lia." She was silent, but gave in and said goodnight as well.

_She's starting to become sweet._ She told me to shut up again and I chuckled. As the minutes had passed, finally fell asleep with my mind, for once, at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup this one's a bit longer, but i don't know if the others will be.<strong>

**I finally wrote it! I had an idea about the beginning, but couldn't decide on what else to do. Then i just started to type and it came out like this. I kind of like it, but i don't know if making Lia a bit softer is good or not. Right now i'm just going to go with it.**

**I went to the farmers museum a couple of weeks ago and to be honest i liked it. I also like the blacksmiths exhibit, it was so cool. I saw them bend a piece of metal into a swirled hook, it was great. So once i had said that they were going to see something i instantly thought of the farmers market and how Russia would like the blacksmiths.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up as soon as i have time to type it. I got sick over Christmas and it sucked, but i'm still writing :) yay! R&R if you want! I'd like it if you did because i get more motivated when i read reviews :)**

**Until the next chapter then :)**


	6. Lia's Day

**As you can all tell, or if you all guessed that i would do this, this chapter is in Lia's POV.**

* * *

><p>When Bela had suggested that I take over and just act a bit differently during the trip to the aquarium I thought she didn't mean it; I was wrong. A ray of the sun had hit my eyes and made me stir in the bed. I didn't want to wake up just yet; heck I'd probably sleep through the entire day just so I couldn't see Bela getting smiles from brother. I sighed and rolled over so the sun wasn't bothering me anymore, and that's when I realized I did have control of our body.<p>

I sat up in bed and looked around the room. I was in control. A small grin came to my face and I pulled my legs in so I could hold them. Should I take advantage of this and stay in control? It was a great idea, but I was struck with guilt the minute I thought about it. _She's letting have control so I can try and be…sweeter to brother._ I shivered at the word "sweeter"; I never really like anything that had "nice" written all over it.

_I should just pretend I didn't remember and take full control of our body._ I was flushed with guilt again and sighed. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to be all…sweet…for just a day._ My body got a bit lighter as I gave in and I scowled. "Damn her; she's making me go soft."

I heard a groan and jumped as I looked at the other be. Ukraine sat up in her bed sluggishly and rubbed her eyes. Once she stopped she eyed my and smiled. "Morning, Bela."

I cringed inwardly to her smile, but found myself smiling back at her. "Morning." I was dumbfounded. _What the hell? I'm smiling?_ My cheeks were hurting since I've never really smiled like that before.

I sighed again and thought that I must have a…nicer side for me to do anything like Bela. "Is something wrong?"

I blinked and shook my head. "No, I'm just tired. I couldn't really sleep last night." I was speaking and I was shocked at how I wasn't being any bit of mean to her; usually I am, but…I'm filled with guilt today.

She nodded. "I could tell; you were pretty excited when brother said that our vacation was extended, and we instantly came here." She was smiling even more. Usually when she smiles this brightly I look away thinking: _it's too bright!_ I laughed at how stupid I was to be hurt be a smile.

"Yeah, well shouldn't we get ready? We are going to the aquarium right?"

She nodded and we got dressed then went down to the lobby. We took the elevator down and I officially love elevators now; the way they make your body is getting hit with gravity more than usual is awesome. I was going to jump just to make it even more fun, but there were more people in the elevator and I didn't want to scare anyone. Man I am growing soft.

Once we were at the lobby, I instantly saw America and the others. "Good morning, boys." I say to them. They turn and smile.

"Good morning, Bela." I looked at my brother and smiled even more. He said good morning to me…but using her name.

I fought back a frown. I didn't want them to distance themselves from me just because I'm Lia, so I just went along with them calling me Bela. "So are we ready to go and see the aquarium?"

"Yes!" I was getting more and more shocked at the way I was acting; I was starting to feel like this really isn't me, but I'm the one talking. Bela hasn't showed herself once, yet.

America and Britain chuckled at my excitement and we left. We decided to walk and then ride the subway. Thinking wise I didn't want to go on an electric train, but I remembered the elevator and started to get anxious at the thought of riding.

Once we got on the subway that went towards the aquarium's area I took a sear and tried not to bounce around. It jerked and we all rocked to the side then composed ourselves. I was astounded at the speed; you could see the walls wipe by, but it felt like you were going at a slower pace. I looked around and saw my brother smiling at me. I instantly felt my cheeks fill with a blush. I smiled back then looked around some more.

We arrived at our stop and got off. I started walking ahead of the others and spotted two sets of stairs. One was moving and the other wasn't. I instantly went over to the mechanical stairs, but I didn't know when to get on. "You just take a step on and wait until you get to the top." I turned my head to the side and saw America smile then step on. I looked at the moving steps again then put my foot on one. I started moving with it and panicked before I put my other foot next to my stationed one. "That's it." I looked up at America again and he was smiling even more.

Once I was at the top, I stepped off when I felt like I had too. "You did great." I smiled. "I could tell you never saw an escalator before, so I wanted to tell you what you had to do."

"An escalator?" I looked behind me and saw the others coming up. "That was fun."

"Just wait until you ride some more things." I nodded and we started going up to the exit.

We finally got to the pier where the aquarium is placed and I smiled. I was happy, but then I forced myself to scowl or at least frown. I stayed in the front of the group so none of the others saw my face and so I could think. _What the hell am I doing? I'm acting more like Bela than ever. It's starting to annoy me._ I kept thinking until we went in, after paying for our tickets of course, I had all I could do to not make the people behind the window to not cower at my face. The first animal I saw made me stop thinking. "Penguins!"

I ran over to the bar and looked down at the little guys. They were so cute! Wait did I just say cute? Damn it! I'm supposed to the one with a scowl and that can strike fear into anyone with just a look. All of a sudden I felt an arm brush mine and looked to my left. I was going to push whoever just touched me, but didn't since it was brother. He smiled and looked at me. "They're cute, da?"

I blushed and looked back at the small animals. "Yeah." I couldn't really believe that he said cute. I tried not to chuckle. That word really doesn't suit him.

We moved on to a floor that goes down after they dragged my reluctant arse away from the penguins. Brother thought it was funny and I did, too, once I thought of how silly I was being, but the penguins were so cute! The section we were in now had seahorses and jellyfish. There were enough jellyfishes in the pier, but these jellyfish were different. There were small ones and big ones; what I thought was cool was how they lit up and made the tank a bit brighter. The ones that caught my eyes were the ones in the blue light; they were so awesome, I could just stare at them all day.

They ended up dragging me away again, but I didn't mind; I took a picture of one of the blue jellyfish. That's when I did a face-palm; why didn't I take a picture of the penguins? I'm so stupid. This time we were ascending some ramps to take a look at the tank that was in the middle of the aquarium. I looked at all of the fish in the separate tanks and took pictures of them; then I'd go to the one in the middle and do the same. I was looking around and saw a ray swim by; as I watched it swim, that's when I saw him, the shark.

My smile widened and I tried to take pictures of him when he was close enough. I took a couple and then looked at them. I laughed at how I actually saw a shark here; I told Bela that I wouldn't want to be here unless I saw one, and I did. "What made you laugh?"

I looked at Russia and blushed. "N-nothing," he cocked his head to the side, and I sighed, "I saw a shark, and it reminded me of Lia, or at least a calm state of Lia." He chuckled and I started fighting a frown that wanted to appear on my face.

"Yes, a calm state of Lia. I don't think that would happen; she's too scary, evil and…" He shivered at the thought of me. He didn't realize that I felt as if arrows stabbed me, and I kept quiet. "Let's not talk about her, da?"

I nodded and forced a smile; it was weak, but it was a smile. We continued looking around until we reached the top where we saw a couple of turtles and fish. As we went down, I took as many pictures as I could of the fish I missed. When we got to the bottom, I instantly went over to the penguins and took at least twenty-five or more pictures of the little guys. Lastly, we went through the gift shop and brother bought me a penguin. I begged him to buy a second one and he gave in. I hugged both of them and thought: _now they won't be alone. A lone penguin is a sad penguin and I don't want that._

We walked out and started walking around randomly. I was about to ask if we could go back to the hotel, but then I heard a motor boat and looked out towards the ocean. This long boat came in and it stopped near the sign that said "Codzilla". My mouth dropped as I saw that the boat looked like a mad codfish. I wanted to go on it now. "Uhm…"

Brother was the only one who heard me and he came to my side. "What is it, Bela?"

I looked at him and smiled. "I'd like to ride Codzilla."

He blinked at the silly name and was about to laugh until he saw the boat himself. "Hmm." He went over to America and started talking with him and after America nodded and went to talk to the others he came back. "Looks like we can ride it."

I smiled and soon ran into the line that was starting. America paid for all of our tickets and, once we were on it, got into some seats. The seats had a different number I every row, but I chose to sit in a row with three seats, Russia sat next to me and Ukraine next to him. The other four sat in the four seats in front of us. France and I were in the seats closest to the water and I didn't know what would happen to the ones who sat in those seats.

After the captain of the boat gave a brief introduction, music started up and we rode out into the ocean. It was great, especially when we had the fresh wind coming into our faces. We rode into this one part and the one at the wheel was doing donuts in the water; it was really fun, especially when we got splashed with water. France and I were close to being soaked and the ones in the middle, Russia, Canada, and Britain, got semi soaked. "My clothes!"

"Oh shut it, you bloody frog. It'll dry off easily." Britain was a bit upset, too, but he got over it quickly.

"But, it'll wrinkle and it's covered in salty water." I could've sworn that he was about to cry.

"You shouldn't have sat there then." Britain stated.

"How was I supposed to know that I'd get wet?"

"Dude, I could've sworn I warned you all about getting doused with water on this ride." The two glared at Alfred. "What?"

"I don't remember you warning us." France was about to say more until more water was splashed onto him and he had water go into his mouth. He spit the water out and gasped for air. "Gross!"

All of us laughed, even little Canada, but soon regretted opening our mouths; we, too, got some in our mouths. That's when we all shut up because talking with salty tasting water in your mouth is hard when you're trying not to think about it.

Once the ride was over and we were finally on land, we all started to spit out the disgusting water as politely as we could, but that was hard. "I think we had enough for today." Britain stated. We all nodded and we started heading back.

When we got back to the hotel, I couldn't help, but laugh at all the stuff that happened today. I remembered brother smiling at me and laughing with me. Today was a great day. _I told you that you could win him over without being obsessed._ I blinked. "Bela?"

_The one and only_. I went into the bathroom and closed the door as I looked in the mirror. As I expected she was there. "Where the hell have you been all day?"

"Nice to see you, too." She folded her arms and gave me a smile. "I was watching you and the others."

"No duh." I was right back to being my mean self again and it felt great, if you excluded the pain of guilt that was crossing my mind. I crossed my arms and glared at her. "Why didn't you speak today? Why is it that you decide to speak now?"

"I didn't want to ruin your day." I blushed and smiled, but then forced a scowl. "Why do you think you _have_ to be mean?"

"Because I…" I was caught off guard by that question and looked at the floor. "I don't know." I whispered and hoped she didn't hear me.

"That's all right." She heard me. "I bet you feel like yourself when you act that way." I gave a slight nod, paused, then shook my head. "Why are you shaking your head?"

I was still looking at the floor and just stood there without answering. I thought about the entire day and recalled the way I acted around everyone. I was nice and kind. It felt good being nice and happy. "I guess…I'm not really myself when I'm mean and scary." I looked at her and saw she was smiling. I scowled. "But that doesn't mean that I'll stop the act and start being like you."

"You're not like me." I was now confused. "When you were all nice and stuff, that was you. You may think that you were acting like me, but you weren't; you were being your own self."

I smiled and sighed. "All right, I guess you're right about that." I looked at her in the eyes and smiled some more. "I think I've had enough of the day. Switch back with me and let me rest."

She nodded and when I blinked and opened my eyes, I saw her where I was just moments before. "Get some good rest, Lia."

"I will." Before I closed my eyes for my slumber, I remembered something. "The penguins."

"What about them." She was a bit curious.

"They were cute and the ones that brother bought our both ours." I blushed and saw her smile. "One is for you and the other is for me."

"Thanks Lia." I shrugged. "I think I'll name mine Lia."

I blushed even more. "That's a stupid idea." She chuckled and I sighed. "And I guess I'll name mine Bela." Before I could see her reaction, I retreated into the back of her mind where there is a room for the both of us to use when we aren't in control, a fell asleep on the bed that was there. _I'm becoming too soft_. With that last thought, I went into a long dream where brother and I were having more fun and he wasn't scared of me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay it's in! I have officially decided that this is my favorite story that i've written so far!<strong>

**I was at first stuck on what to do but then just went with the plan that i thought of yesterday. I think it came out great.**

**Just to tell you, the jellyfish that were described in the blue lit tank are real; they are so awesome and i happen to have a wicked awesome picture of one of them. I'm not that obsessed with penguins, but i do think they're cute and it just fit with the soft side of Lia. Oh and the boat ride called Codzilla is real, too. I remember when my school went to Boston as a field trip and i saw it; the next thing i know a couple of years later my mom said that my aunt and others wanted us to go to Boston with them, and once we got there i asked them so many times to go on it. It was really cool and fun, the only thing was...i was in the seat France and Lia were in. I didn't get that soaked, but i was the only one who got a mouth full of salt water...not fun or tasty at all. Those of you who have never been should go and try it out it was wicked fun!**

**Anyway i had fun typing this chapter up especially since i could have Lia go all nice nice, it's just sad thought that now one realized that it was Lia, not Bela, but don't worry they'll know soon enough...or at least i think they will ;)**

**I hope you all liked it, especially with this chapter being wicked long. I've never really typed eight pages for a chapter before, but i didn't want to leave anything out so i just wrote down the entire day in the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and R&R :)**


	7. Apology

When she fully disappeared I smiled. _She's growing soft._ It's true that I had watched the entire trip, including the conversations she had with Russia. I scowled a bit. How dare he say such things about her? If I was brave enough I'd slap him across the face and tell him to apologize, but I don't want to hurt our relationship now. I sighed and was fighting ideas that were popping up in my mind; I don't want to hurt our new friendship.

I was still stumbling on certain thoughts when I heard a knock on the door and jumped. "Bela? Are you in there?"

"Yeah." I opened the door to see Ukraine. "Sorry."

"There's no reason to apologize." She smiled and I moved into the room look out our window. "Russia wants to talk to you."

I feel my eye twitch and suppress the urge to deny anything. "Oh yeah?" I turned around and forced a smile. "Is he in his room?" She smiled and nodded. I sighed and walked to the door. I put my hand on the door knob, but didn't turn it. "Ukraine?"

"Hmm?"

I hope she doesn't think I'm crazy. "What would you do if I told you that the Belarus that appeared today wasn't me, but was Lia?"

She didn't answer right away and I was about to tell her to forget that I asked, but she beat me to it. "I'd be surprised and I would be happy that she acted like herself."

I lifted my head and turned to her. "What do you mean?"

She was still smiling like before. "Sometimes I just have a feeling that the way Lia acts is a forced act. She doesn't really know what to do, so she goes by impulse and scares everyone. In my opinion, she's shier than you are."

I smiled and looked at the floor. "I believe that, too." A silence had come between us but it wasn't awkward, it was more understanding. "I'm going to visit Russia now."

I turn the knob and exited into the hall. Once I closed the door I leaned against it and sighed. At least one other person understands Lia. I moved from my door to his and stood there before I knocked. What would he want to talk about with me? I moved my hand up next the door and knocked. "Hold on a sec." I heard some movement, a drawer close, then some footsteps came towards the door, and he opened it. "Ah, Bela." He smiled and I forced a smile back at him. "Come in." He moved so I could come in and I stepped through.

Once I stepped in his room, a horrible feeling arose in my chest and in the back of my head. "What would you like to talk about, brother?"

He motioned for me to sit and I did. His smile never faded from his face and it just fueled the fire that was burning in my chest. "I just wanted to ask if you had fun today."

I nodded. "She did." He cocked his head to the side, but before he could ask I started talking again. "Thanks for buying the penguins and for extending our vacation."

He just nodded and he finally took off his fake smile and opened his eyes. He turned serious within a second. "What did you mean by 'she did'?" I just shrugged and felt the room's mood turn into an eerie atmosphere. "You said she, so that means that you weren't in control today."

"Does it matter?" I glared at him. "It's not like you'd actually care about who has control on what day."

"I do care."

I scoffed. "Yeah, you care whether Lia will chase you again or not, and you'd do anything to stay away from her, wouldn't you?" I was growing angrier. "You called her evil! I couldn't believe you said that right in front of her! You're lucky she didn't go crazy like she usually did back then. You know, I may love you, brother, but there are points when you shouldn't be an arse to everyone." I closed my eyes and calmed myself down a bit. When I opened them to look at his face I was stunned; he looked like he was guilty. I stood up and looked away from his face. "I'm going to bed."

I walked to the door and opened it to retreat to the hall. Once I closed it I heard two others open; France and Britain opened the door and stepped out a bit. "So we were with Lia today?" I looked at Britain and nodded. He looked at the floor and the face he put on could have made some one feel guilty.

"Poor girl." France came over to hug me, but Canada grabbed his sleeve.

"I think we should just leave her alone right now." France sighed and gave into the blonde. They gave a last smile then went back into their room.

"Goodnight, Bela." Britain also went into his room again and I decided to go to mine.

I opened it with the key and went into the bathroom again. I looked into the mirror hoping to see Lia, but she didn't appear. I waited, but she didn't come. "Damn it." I started to feel the tears bite at my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but that just made it worse; they fell onto my cheeks and slowly slipped down. I heard a knock and saw Ukraine. "You heard it, too?" She gave a slight nod and I just broke.

I fell to my knees. The tears started to burst out of my ducts and I couldn't stop them. She came over to me and hugged me, shushing me and cooing the same lines over and over again. "It's going to be okay. Shh, Bela."

It's funny really. I'm crying right now and feeling guilty when the one who should feel even guiltier is brother. Could I be wrong? Did I just snap for no reason? I pressed the questions out of my mind and kept crying.

Ukraine helped me to the bed and tucked me in. Once she shut off the lights, I felt her climb into the same bed and I scooted over to her. She hugged me and started to pat my head. Later I had fallen asleep.

The morning sun had risen and I turned in the bed to shield my eyes. I thought I was on the bed but instead felt grass under me. I opened my eyes and sat up. What I saw was a field of flowers. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked to my side and saw Lia. "It's a sunflower field; brother's favorite flower."

Even though we were in our own world now, I still felt my eyes being stun in pain from the tears. I was about to cry again. "Lia."

"You didn't have to snap at brother you know." She turned to look at me and extended her hand to wipe away a tear that escaped. "And you don't need to feel guilty either." I grabbed her hand in mine and squeezed it; she squeezed back. "It's only true, what he said."

I shook my head. "Not anymore. You're not like that anymore." She smiled and so did I.

"Thanks, Bela." She looked back at the field and chuckled. "It's funny. We use to hate each other and fight with each other, but ever since you took control it's like we've become more of a person with one mind instead of two."

I smiled and looked out at the field, too. "You're right."

"But it doesn't mean that I'll be like this forever. I could go back to being to old Lia and I could start fighting for control again." I chuckled and she gave me a glare. "I'm serious."

"I know." I laid back down onto the grass and sighed. I instantly smelled something burning and turned to see what it was. I stood up and Lia did, too, the burning was coming from a church. The field had disappeared and we were floating above the building. "What is this?"

I looked at Lia and she stared at the fire with her old evil grin on her face. "Natalia!" I looked back down and saw a woman yelling our name. "Natalia! Please someone save her."

It was Ukraine. She continued to shout, but no one came. All of a sudden we were in the building and I saw her. Us. "Lia. Stop this." Was that me?

"Why should I?" I looked and saw Lia in a black dress looking at me. "You were the one who wanted this to happen."

"But I didn't mean it!" My hand felt cold and I saw my Lia hovering over the other one. I hovered over my other and saw what she was holding. My eyes went wide at the sight and I screamed. "I didn't want him to be killed. Brother I'm so sorry."

"Serves him right for being a freaky jerk." I looked at Lia and saw her face. She was hiding the fact that she was sad by putting on her bitchy attitude.

"Shut up!" I cradled his head and cried. "Why, Lia? Why did this have to happen?"

She finally got up and came over to me. Once she got closer to him she started to break down. Her act was crumbling. She fell to her knees and cried along with me. "I don't know. I'm so sorry, brother, Bela. I'm so sorry." We hugged and at the very end, like the other dream, the beam fell and hit us.

I woke up and started to cry again. Now I felt even guiltier. "Bela? What's wrong?"

I saw Ukraine and instantly hugged her. "I had a nightmare."

"Was it Lia?" I shook my head and kept crying. "Well, would you like to tell me?" I shook my head again and remembered Russia. He still had that stupid smile on his face, even when he was dead. _That idiot needs to stop smiling._ I cried until my tears had stopped and I calmed down. Ukraine kept rubbing my back and humming a song that she used to sing when putting us to sleep. She stopped and sighed. "Do you still want to see the sights? We could just walk around near the pier."

I thought about it and nodded. "That sounds nice."

We got up and dressed. I wasn't in an all good mood so I took my time. Once we were done she opened the door and let me go through it first. I looked up and saw the Brit standing next to his door and he smiled weakly. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine." I moved so Ukraine could come out and shut the door.

She turned and saw him, too. "Good morning, Arthur." Her smile was also weak. Am I affecting everyone that much?

He nodded. "Morning." We were silent for a bit. I bet he didn't know whether to ask me about last night or to just leave it be. He cleared his throat and I looked up. He paused, but then decided to speak. "We're going on the freedom trial today. Would you like to accompany us?"

Ukraine looked at me and I shook my head. "No thank you. I'll just walk around."

"And I'll be with her." I looked at Ukraine and she smiled. It wasn't weak this time and I smiled back.

He nodded. "All right. I'll ask Alfred if he can give you some money, just in case you want to go on the subways or eat out."

"Thanks Arthur." He nodded and went back into his room.

After a couple of minutes he came back out and handed us some bills. "There's about fifty pounds…uh I mean dollars."

Ukraine smiled and took the money, thanking him again. After that we left the building. We decided to go back to the aquarium but only to walk around the pier and probably around the food and shops. We got to the pier and had forty-four dollars left. At first we just sat on some benches facing the ocean, but my eyes couldn't handle the salty wind. We started to walk around and found the shops. Ukraine went to browse and I just followed her uninterested in everything around me.

An hour had soon passed and we were still walking around. We were just walking around aimlessly. Ukraine had a small smile on her face and I looked at the ground. Once I did I saw a red line. I moved my eyes to follow the line and found myself following it. Ukraine was right beside me. I looked up and saw the line go on for a distance. I smiled a bit and kept walking the way the line was going. I was smiling until I saw them.

They came around a corner and looked down. America was trying to lighten the mood, but didn't succeed, and so they just walked in silence. I frowned and hid in an alley way. Ukraine followed me and, once they passed, we came back out. "You can't stay away from him forever."

I look at Ukraine and sigh. "I know." I looked at their backs and saw Russia's was hunched. He must be really down to be hunching. "Let's follow them for a while." She nodded and we walked.

They weren't really looking at the sites that were along the trail; they just walked it in silence. It bothered me, but I didn't know what to do. "Bela." I looked at my sister. "Is it okay if I go ahead of you and catch up to them?" We were sitting in a bench watching them eat their lunches.

"Okay." She smiled and left to go over to them. I watched and once she got to the table I looked away. I scoped the area; I wasn't really looking for something, but my eyes came across a name that made my mind agonize. "Salem?"

What I was looking at was a bus that was heading to Salem. I got up and wanted to go over to the bus, but someone called my name. I looked and the others were waiting for me to walk on over, so I did. I got to the table and avoided eye contact with my brother. "What were you looking at?"

I snapped back into reality for a split second and shrugged. "Nothing really, just a bus heading for Salem."

"Ah, that old place," I looked at America and saw his face go into horror, "that place has a bad history." I looked at the ground, for what seemed like the thousandth time today, and I heard him sigh. "If you'd like to go there tomorrow we can."

I smiled, but didn't lift my head up. "Thank you." For the rest of the day we went on the trail. This time we did visit the different sites and I laughed at America's silliness and Britain scolding him. Once in a while I'd look at brother and find him staring at me. He eyes would widen then he'd turn his head; I was starting to feel bad and, when he did it a third time, I walked over to him. "Could you please stop doing that?"

He looked at me, his eyes still wide and looked away. "I don't deserve to look at your eyes."

I sighed and grabbed his hand. He flinched, but didn't move away. "I'm sorry I snapped at you last night." He finally looked at me. "I didn't want to it's just…you called her such an awful thing and since Lia and I are one person, it felt as if you were saying it to the both of us, not just her." He looked away again. "I got mad for a stupid reason and just lashed out; I shouldn't have done that and so…I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything after I finished. I was about to walk away, but he held my hand tighter. "You shouldn't apologize, da?" I looked up at him and he was smiling a warm smile. He wiped away a tear that ran down my cheek and chuckled. "I deserved that. I shouldn't have called her that; I may not have realized that she was the one I was talking to, but that doesn't mean I can get away with saying something like that." He paused and I smiled. I know what he's going to say. "I'm sorry, to the both of you."

The great Russia apologizing; that isn't something you see every day. Once he apologized, a weight had lifted off my chest and the back of my head didn't hurt anymore. I smiled even wider. "We forgive you."

He smiled back and we walked back to the others still holding hands. _Bela…_ I sighed and looked at Russia. "She wants to say something to you."

He smiled and we switched places. "Brother."

"What is it, Lia?"

She started to cry. "I love you. We love you."

He hugged us and kissed our forehead. "I love you, too." She wiped the tears away and smiled. "Now let's get back to the trail, da?"

We laughed and the both of us this time spoke in unison. "Da!"

* * *

><p><strong>I took a different turn for the story, but i think i like it. I just started typing unsure of what to do, but came out with this. I sort of like the dreams she keeps having, it's almost like a vision...or is it? ;)<strong>

**A little angst in this one, but it goes with the story; i like how Russia is a bit different than usual and that he actually felt guilty. I hope you all don't mind me changing the characters attitudes in this story.**

**I hope you liked it. R&R**


	8. Salem

We finished the day off with a good night's sleep; calm, peaceful, reassuring, and no worries. Of course I couldn't go to sleep, though; I was too frightened of another one of those horrible nightmares. It started once we got here, but I wonder what this country has to do with it; also, I want to know why I have this feeling like we need to go to Salem.

Once we got back to the hotel, I asked America if he could tell me more about it. "Well, it's just not a place that I like going to. I mean, I'm not scared of witches or whatever, it's just…it has a creepy feeling that makes my skin crawl."

I crossed my arms and heaved an annoyed sigh. "I didn't ask how you felt about it; I asked you to describe it to me."

He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in his room. I sat in another one and he looked at me. "That place has a history of killing witches." I nodded and listened to him continue. "Now I'm going to sum up the witch history so I don't have to go into detail." I nodded again and he sighed. "A lot of people were scared about all the witchcraft and black magic, so when they thought they saw some doing the stuff, or if they just wanted someone out of their life, they'd tell others that those people were witches. Around twenty nine people had been killed by hangings or being crushed by rocks." I cringed. "It was a horrible time, and to think they actually have a museum about it. I believe they do anyway." He leaned forward onto his knees. "The last thing that's really still from that time is a church; it's out of the big city, but still standing. We kept it away from the people that would wreck it, but know and then we hear about someone going into the area and being hurt."

He paused and I couldn't help asking. "How did they get hurt?"

He gave another sigh and slouched back into his chair. "I really don't know; the only thing that appeared on the hooligans was burns. It looked like a fire had started, but there wasn't a trace of something burning." Once he spoke about the burning, my eyes went wide. He must've noticed because he tried to reassure me that they were fine. "They may have gotten into a lot of trouble, but they're fine."

I nodded. "Thank you, America."

"Just call me Alfred." He smiled and I did, too.

"Good night." I went back into my room and fell onto my bed. I couldn't believe how much of a coincidence it was. The church, burning, and the surroundings being kept away from the people; that means that is was guarded by trees.

I felt my shoulder be nudged slightly and turned my head to look at my sister. "Are you okay?"

I smiled and nodded. "Just exhausted."

She smiled. "I am, too."

After that, we fell asleep. I was restless in my sleep and couldn't stop moving. I opened my eyes hoping to be greeted by the darkness of the room, and I was; the only thing was that it wasn't my room. "If you keep thinking about it you won't be able to sleep peacefully." I sat up and saw Lia. She was sitting in a chair in front of a small fireplace. "You'll start to lose energy and get wrinkles."

"I'm not worried about wrinkles." I got up off the floor and walked over to her. "It bothers you, too, doesn't it?"

She finally turned her head and I saw the tears running down her face. "Of course it does." She was scowling, but it didn't stay on her face for long. "I don't want brother to die."

I hugged her and she started to cry some more. I found myself crying as well. "Neither do I." I started to rock back and forth, humming the sweet lullaby to her. I was getting comfortable when the room disappeared and so did she. "Lia?"

"Who's Lia?"

I turn around and see Ukraine; Russia was behind her smiling a warm smile. "She the other me."

She cocked her head to the side. "The other you? But Bela, it's just you."

My eyes went wide and I looked down at my hands. _Just me? But how? Wait, this is just a life without her._ I shook my head._ I wouldn't be me without her._ I opened my eyes to look at my hands again, but saw the floor under me wasn't there anymore; it was the church's floor before the fire.

"Such a nice church, da?" I turned and saw Russia coming in and sitting in on a pew.

"Da." I saw myself walk in with a smile. "Ukraine said she'd look around outside for a while."

He nodded and padded the seat next to him; she went and sat in it. I was getting worried, though. I walked outside to check on my sister and saw the surroundings. I turned around and saw a sign saying that this is an old Salem church. My eyes went wide with fear. _ He said something about burning; that means something starts fires and just lets it blaze. Not good_.

I ran back inside and stared at the two. Lia still hasn't made an appearance yet and that was starting to frighten me some more. I was looking around and saw some stairs that went to the attic; without hesitating, I went up it. It was dusty, of course, but when I went further in, I started to smell fire. Once I did the entire attic was sent a blaze.

I ran back down stairs and saw myself standing near the altar with Russia. The floor above was creaking; it was about to fall. "Bela! Russia! Get out of here." I tried to tell them about it, but my other self just looked at me.

"What's wrong Lia?" Russia looked towards me also, but he couldn't see me; instead he looked up and pushed her out of the way when a beam fell on him. "Brother!" Once the beam had fallen, the fire went rapid and consumed the walls and exits leaving the middle untouched. Before I could move over to her, I woke up.

I looked around, still a bit frightened, and, once it sank in that I was back in the hotel, I sighed with relief. "Damn it. What is it with these dreams?"

"Did you have another one?" I looked over at Ukraine and nodded. "Lia again?"

"She was in it, but she didn't do anything wrong." She nodded and I sighed. _Should I tell her? No, I don't want her to worry._

_ But you're going to make her worry anyway with the fire._ My eyes went wide and I instantly went to the bathroom. I saw Lia in the reflection; she was still upset. "What happened to you anyway? You suddenly disappeared and I was left alone."

"You don't know?" She shook her head. I looked away as I remembered the first thing. "I saw a life without you in it." I noticed her head tilt down. "But I didn't like it; a life without Lia is like a life without Bela." She looked up and I smiled, but only briefly. "I also saw another vision of the church."

"What happened?" She was worried again and I didn't blame her.

"Nothing but the usual," she sulked, "but it was when we actually had our first steps into it." She got interested and I started explaining the dream some more. "I was overlooking all three of us. The reason why I say three is because I didn't see you at all. I was getting nervous 'cause I knew what was going to happen. I first checked on Ukraine and saw she was fine. I was relieved about that, but then started to get freaked about us in the church. I checked on us and saw them still talking. I looked around and saw a stairway going up and found the attic. I wondered into the back a bit and soon saw a fire starting up. The room was almost smothered with flames when I went down stairs. I saw Russia and I standing near the altar and heard the ceiling creaking. I tried to warn you two, but she didn't get it; Russia, though, heard the ceiling creak and pushed me out of the way while he took the brunt force of the fallen beam. The rest of it we saw in the last dream."

I didn't tell her about how my other self called me Lia, but I didn't think that was important. "The fire started out of nowhere?" I nodded. "But how…wait…the story Alfred told us about."

My eyes widened. "The boys being burned even though there was no trace of burning." We went silent and something snapped in my mind. "The witches."

She slapped her forehead. "Of course, that makes sense, but he said that most people we pointed out and lied about being witches; that doesn't mean they were witches…unless."

"They accused someone who actually was a witch and she still prowls around the last building standing, the church!" We tried to do a high five, but with us being between mirrors it was hard. Also it was something bad that we figured out. "This is not good." I said.

"No wonder Alfred says that that place makes his skin crawl." We both shivered.

"Are you two talking about Salem?" We both looked at Ukraine and paled.

"Y-you can see her?" She smiled and nodded. "Lia." Lia just shrugged.

"It's nice to see the two of in at the same time." We blushed and looked away as she giggled. "You two are just like twins."

"We sort of are." Lia couldn't help, but state the fact. Ukraine blinked and started to laugh.

"I guess you're right." She calmed herself and looked at us seriously, or at least I think she was serious. "You were talking about Salem weren't you?"

"Did you hear the entire thing?" She shook her head and we sighed.

"Just the part where Alfred is freaked about that place." We sighed again. "Are you hiding something from me?"

We shook our heads. "No we were just talking about the place and how interesting it sounds." Lia nodded in agreement.

"All right then," she smiled, "then you better get ready to go to Salem."

We forced a smile and nodded slightly. She nodded and left the doorway. We gave a sigh of relief and looked at each other. Lia had shrugged and disappeared again into the room we go to. I frowned, but got dressed and went to the lobby.

"Is everyone ready to go to Salem?" America was faking his enthusiasm, and we all saw through it. We gave a nod. "All right, then let's get going."

We hopped into his hummer and started driving off. Britain was sitting in the front seat with Alfred like always and kept squirming in his seat. "Alfred?" The blonde hummed to tell him he was listening. "Why are you so scared of Salem?"

He tensed up, but showed his goofy grin. "I'm not scared of anything, Arthur. You should know that."

He scoffed. "The bloody hell you are; you're afraid of ghosts."

"No I'm not!" He was whining now. "Anyway, the place just creeps me out, that's all."

I chuckled and he glared at me from the mirror. Britain turned to me. "Did I miss something?"

I shrugged. "I think that he's convinced himself that the place is haunted, with its history and all." Britain nodded smiling to himself.

"That makes sense."

"I'm not scared of the place because it's haunted, it just creeps me out!" He whined again and we all started to laugh. "Stop laughing!"

_Bela,_ I ceased laughing so I could hear her speak, _you shouldn't be laughing or joking about it; the place is haunted._ I sighed and nodded, but didn't say anything.

Later we arrived at the town and immediately went into hotel. The place itself wasn't that far to get to, with Alfred's lead foot, but we convinced the American to let us save gas and stay a night in the town. I actually was trying to convince both Lia and I that it was smart, too. "Well I'm staying in the hotel. If you guys want to go walk around be my guest." America smiled, grabbed his key and ran to the elevator.

Britain sighed and he grabbed his key, too. "I guess I'll keep him company while he shivers out of terror." We chuckled and he went after him.

"Well," I looked at France, "I guess Mathieu and I will check out some stores. Would you like to come?"

I was going to answer, but Russia beat me to it. "No, I think my sisters and I will walk around on our own." He looked at the two of us and smiled. "Da?"

We smiled and nodded. "Da." When I started saying "da" as an answer to his question, he always smiles.

"Well then," Ukraine clapped her hands together and got our attention, "let's get going." We said a farewell to the two other men and started going off on our own way.

Russia was leading the way and I didn't mind; little did I know, he was leading us right to the area I wanted to stay away from. The Church.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's shorter than the other ones that i recently put up, but i wanted to keep the entire church thing in the next chapter.<strong>

**We've almost come to the critical point that she's been seeing; now the only question is: Will it happen or was it all just dreams? Oh and another one is: Does Russia really die? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it so far. Oh and just to tell you, i really don't know anything about Salem. Everything about Boston was true, but i don't know about Salem. Besides the witch trials; the witch thing is true. I looked it up and i've also heard about it from a friend who likes to know random facts...**

**Well i hope you enjoyed reading it, thanks for reading and R&R :)**


	9. The Church

I didn't really know where we were going at first. Russia was just guiding us through the city aimlessly; he turned a corner when he felt like it, he stopped without warning then continue walking in a different direction, and then he found a pathway into some trees. It really wasn't annoying just..._ Admit it, _Lia said,_ it was annoying._

I sighed. _You're right_. He's our brother and he doesn't really annoy people; more like he scares people. Lia had laughed. _It's true._

_Don't need to convince me,_ she said between laughs, _I already know that._ We laughed some more until our brother turned his head.

"What's funny?" He asked with his creepy smile that I ignore.

"Nothing." I say smiling. "Lia and I just shared a joke, that's all."

He nodded then turned his head back to look at the trail. Soon after a couple of minutes, I started to look around the pathway. I couldn't believe a spot like this was in a city; it's almost like I'm going through a park or even a zoo's jungle path. I chuckled at the zoo part and looked around again.

We had soon come to a clearing; it was beautiful with flowers growing wildly, but that added to the charm. There was also a little pond further in front of us. This place was just so beautiful; you would think you stepped from a world with cities to a world with parries and savannas. I was coming to like the area more and more until my eyes landed on a certain building; a church.

Once I had spotted it, I saw Russia walking towards it. "Brother." He stopped and turned. "Are you sure you want to see this church?"

He nodded. "Da." Turning his head, he smiled. "This church draws me to it."

Crap. "I-" he looked at me again. "I don't want to go in." He cocked his head in confusion. "It feels too eerie."

"Are you scared of this place?" I shook my head. I'm not scared just worried. "Did America tell you something about this church?"

He was fuming with a dark aura; I bet he could kill someone with that darkness oozing out of him, or even worse, capture them and torture them with their most frighted fear. "No," I said, "he just told me some history, and I just don't feel like it's safe here." I was starting to get crept out; it felt like someone was watching us, or maybe just me.

"You don't have to come in, da?" I shook my head.

"I won't let your go in there alone." He smiled and started to walk. "Wait!" He chuckled as I came up to his side.

"You two can go in;" I turned to listen to Ukraine. "I'm going to check out the area."

I nodded and the two of us had taken out first steps into the church. Before we did I caught the sign say that it was the "Salem's Church". I shivered; this was the church in my dreams. I had taken a look inside and saw how original the church was; the pews, the altar, the crosses, Jesus' pictures, and even some dishes that were left here. "It's nice, da?"

I looked at my brother, who had taken a seat in a pew and nodded. "Da."

He patted the seat next to him, like he did in my dream, and I smiled, taking the seat. Once I had taken the seat, my mind was wiped of all dreams and was filled with my brother.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Once she sat next to our brother, it was like I was washed out of her mind. I got sucked into a whole that threw me out and I ended up floating in the air watching them chat. That's when I had remembered her dream of a life without me. I shook my head and looked around. I was happy I was in my own form, but it worried me, too; would I be able to go back?

Pushing the thought aside I went to check on Ukraine. Like in Bela's dream, she was fine and looking at the flowers. "Ukraine." She couldn't hear me, of course. I sighed and looked at the surroundings with my own eyes.

Bela was right; it was beautiful. It would make a nice painting, or picture, to hang on a wall. I could stare at it all day, but I knew what was going to happen next. I turned around and walked into the church; they were still siting. I looked around for the staircase she talked about and soon spotted it. I sped over and ascended to the top. Opening the door, a rush of dust spat at me. _She wasn't kidding about the attic being dusty. _I walked to the back, where I spotted a window, and found someone there. "Hello?" The person whipped around, making me jump, and she laughed.

"A fellow soul, eh?" She spout through her yellow teeth. "Been a while since I was seen; more like a century or two." She did a cackle and instantly knew what she was.

"You're a witch." I was disgusted and aggravated to see her. "You're the one who puts things on fire, aren't you?"

"Aye, and you're only half a soul." I was shocked. "The other half has control of the body, eh? And it looks like she might take full control." I made a look and she cackled again. "Being swept out of a body means that you'll lose a body and stay as a wondering spirit."

"Bela wouldn't let that happen." I started to worry. She could make Belarus seem softer and there wouldn't be a Lia or Natalia anymore; her life would be simpler without me.

"So her name's Bela?" She cocked a thin eyebrow up. "Would you like me to get ride of Bela?"

I scowled. "Why would I?"

"'Cuase she wants yer bother gone." My eyes went wide. She did? No she's telling me lies, or is she? Could the entire calm Bela be an act to get close to him and get him out of the picture? Was she made to make me suffer with that loss?

"Stop it!" I covered my ears and denied ever question bombarding me. Then I glared at her. "You old hag, don't feed me with lies, you hear me?"

"A hag?" She cackled again, but this time it was an evil cackle. "Dear, I may be an "old hag", but I'm a skilled hag. I'm in with the dark magic, and you don't want to make me angry."

Her green eyes filled with a sudden spark like she was trying to start a fire. "Why are you here?"

She was taken aback by the sudden change of topic, but merely smiled. "I'm here to destroy what's needed to be torn down."

I was confused at first but then understood what she wanted to destroy. "The church."

"Aye," she said while raising her hands, "it's the last thing standing in my way from peace."

I scoffed. "You may be set at peace, but I bet you'll rot in hell."

The spark came back and a stream of fire shot out from her hand; it set the attic on fire. My eyes had widened and I heard her terrifying laugh. "Better run, dear, else your dear twin and brother will die." That's when I ran down stairs.

I was afraid of the new fact that was happening and, once I got down to the first floor, tried to warn the two. "Bela! Brother! Get out of hear!"

They were standing near the altar and Bela was the only one who heard me. "What's wrong, Lia?" I wished she remembered the dream. I tried to shout at them again but my body went still and my mouth wouldn't move. Brother looked at me, but didn't see me; just as he was about to turn back to Bela, he heard the creak above them and pushed her away. The beam crashed on top of him. "Brother!"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When the beam came down on top of him I couldn't help but cry. That's when the dreams came back. "Damn it!" I pounded the floor boards. "Why...why did I forget the dreams? I could've stopped this from happening."

"Stop whining and just get over to him." I looked at Lia. She was in that dress, the black one, but she wasn't scoffing or acting to hide her feelings like in that one dream we both had.

I did as she said and crawled over to him. He was bleeding; there was a small gash on his head and the beam was crushing the lower part of his body. I slowly shoved it off of him and cradled his head, rocking back and forth as tears fell. "Why did this have to happen?"

Lia came over and she sat next to me. "I don't know." She started to cry as well. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Bela, brother."

We wailed and hugged his head together; that's when she and I finally went back to being in one body. We didn't really pay attention; we just kept rocking back and forth as the flames kept slithering through the church. Honestly we could care less about the flames and the burning building; if we had too we could die together with brother. I smiled and chuckled at the little irony I suddenly thought of. "'Til death due us part.' Isn't that funny, brother?"

"Da..." I stopped breathing. It was vague, but I must of heard right.

"Russia?" I looked at his face and his purple eyes were open. He was also smiling that damned smile of his, but it was warm. "I thought you were dead."

"Russia's too much of a hard ass to kill so easily." I turned at the sudden burst and saw America. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from here?"

"You can scold her latter, git!" Britain shouted from the outside. "Just get them out of there!"

"All right!" He shouted back. He looked at me and gave me an angered glare. "I'll talk to you after we get out." I merely nodded and helped him drag my brother out. "Damn, Russia, you need to lay off the vodka."

"If you ever say that again I'll gut you and hang you outside in the winter." I rolled my eyes. He loves his vodka.

"Harsh much?" Brother just glared at the blonde as we finally got out of the burning church.

"Bela!" I left my brother in America's hands as Ukraine hugged me. She had tears on her cheeks. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine, Katy." I hugged her back as she sobbed all of her fright and worry away on my shoulder.

We walked away from the church and watched it burn and fall. "That's sad." I turned to brother. "I really like that place."

After the building fully collapsed the fire ceased; Britain was astounded, but America just got crept out even more. We were walking back to the city when I felt some eyes on me. I turned and saw an old lady hovering above the wreckage. "Now, deary, we shall see where I go." Right after she said that, some demons came and dragged her down as she screamed. "No! I'm not suppose to go down!"

She disappeared and Lia scoffed. _Serves her right. Old hag._ I shook my head and turned back around to see the Brit staring at the wreckage. "Did you see her, too."

He came back into reality and looked at me. "Did that really...did she just...?" He was too shocked to ask. I just nodded and guided him away from the hell bound place. He shook his head as he stared at the ground. "I know I can see things that others can't see, but...that was too much."

"I know." He was shaking out of surprise and I took his hand in mine. He turned to my a bit confused. "You weren't the only one to see such a horrible act," I squeezed his hand, "and if it's too much, you know who will listen."

He thought about it then smiled as his squeezed my hand back. "Thank you, Belarus."

I was going to tell him that it's Bela, but stopped myself. It's not Lia and I anymore; we're one now. She scoffed but I knew that she agreed. "Your welcome, Britain." He smiled.

As we released our hands, we caught up with the group and headed to the hospital. Brother didn't want to go but complied when I gave him a worried glare. He's still afraid of me, but at least our relationship is better. Once he was wrapped and released, we went directly to the hotel.

I noticed how we were missing two others and wondered. "Hey where are France and Canada?"

"They're probably still shopping." America gave a little annoyed sigh.

"Stop it Francis!" Speak of the devils.

"Why?" The Frenchman whined with a smile on his face.

"B-because...i don't want to kiss in public."

That had done it for America. "What did you do to him?" France looked up at the blonde and went behind Canada. "You better hide 'cause if you do anything else to him, I'll come after you."

Matthew sighed. "Why can't he accept the way Francis and I are? We don't mind him and Arthur being together, but they don't like us being together."

I laughed and walked over to the unnoticed blonde. "He's just being a brother." He looked up at me. "He wouldn't be yelling at Francis if he wasn't worried about you."

"Yes he would."

"But if the subject was about you and Francis shared things that he didn't like, he'd lose it and try to 'avenge' you, as he probably sees it." Matt laughed and nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"Could you all shut up?" We looked at my brother. He was giving off his horrible aura again. "I have a headache. You'll all stay quiet for me, da?" It was supposed to be more of a statement than a question, but we all nodded, fearing what he might do to us.

The day had gone to night and we retired for the night. We said out good nights and slipped into our cold beds. "Night, Bela."

"It's Belarus." Ukraine looked confused. "That or Natalia." I gave her a smile and she finally got what I meant.

"So the both of you are one now?" She smiled as I nodded.

"We maybe one, but we have two minds. I know it may sound confusing, but she and I are still here. We are just one whole with two heads, if you know what I mean. I feel like I'm talking nonsense."

"You aren't." She smiled again and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Natalia."

"Good night, Katy." We got under our covers and tried to go to sleep, but I wanted to know something. "Sis?" She hummed. "Can we go home tomorrow?"

I heard her turn in bed and I did, too. She looked at me. "I don't mind. I sort of miss home, too." I smiled and we finally drifted of to sleep after such a long and frightening day.

The next day we went to the airport. France and Canada had already, after saying good-bye, and it was just America and Britain. America had hugged us, except Russia who was glaring at him, and waited for Britain to say his good-byes. He hugged Ukraine and shook hands with Russia. Once he got to me he smiled and hugged me. "I'll call if I need to talk to anyone." I nodded and he released me.

"I'll be there if the phone rings." He smiled again and kissed my forehead. Russia started to fume with anger and I just chuckled. "Better go before he summons his pipe."

He shook his head.

"All right." As he smiled again, he went over to the waiting American that was equally surprised and mad as my brother. Before we went to board the plane, we gave a final wave.

"What was that about?" Brother was glaring at me, but I glared back and he stopped.

"He's just a friend who needs someone to listen to him once in a while. Nothing more." With that we boarded the plane and flew home.

It took a day to get home and when we finally did, the three Baltic's were waiting. Russia was pleased to see them, but I was annoyed. I ignored them like I usually did and went straight into the house. "G-good to see y-you got home safely, Miss Belarus." I looked at Lithuania and scowled. He flinched. His face was already filled with so much fear and I sighed pitying him.

"Sorry." He jumped at the sudden apology. "The last day in America was horrible; I don't mean to take my irritation and anger out on you."

He shook his head as he stopped trembling in fear. "It's quiet all right." He smiled. "I hope the next time you visit another country that it doesn't go wrong."

I laughed and nodded. "Me, too." After that I went into the house, dropped my luggage, and headed to my room. I jumped on my bed and breathed in the air that I missed. "I'm home." I whispered as I fell into a deep slumber, finally at peace and without worry.

"Russia! Don't hit him with that thing!"

I heaved a sigh. I think I'm exaggerating too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly this is the last chapter :( I was having fun with this story, too.<strong>

**Good news: Russia's not dead. Bad news: There won't be any other chapters. Half good news: i _may_ make an second story, but i don't honestly know yet.**

**At first when i had written the dreams i had now idea where to take them, but then i just wrote it out and came out with Russia getting hurt. Sad but at least he lived and just got a bang to the head. Nothing really changed him, not even a blow to the head.**

**:) my favorite line was the "Russia's too much of a hard ass to be killed easily" thing and i like how America was the one to say it. I said that line to my mom and she laughed.**

**I hope you liked the story and i thank all of you who reviewed and kept asking me to continue; you all made me happy and inspired to write more :)**

**Thanks for reading and R&R! Again, thank you all for giving me great reviews on this story :)**

**Til then mates. **

**-ChamiriHatake101 :)**


End file.
